The baby they had
by I am Clara Oswald
Summary: This is about the baby the chin boy and the impossible girl have. Whouffle Baby :) This contains fluff (apparently) so enjoy :) Now becoming a series of stories.
1. Chapter 1

**This was requested by an instagram account called the_woman_twice_dead Hope you all enjoy it :) R&R and send me requests if you want :)**

The Doctor and his new baby, walked up to the woman laying down it the bed, out of breath,

"Look darling, its a little girl!" The Doctor squealed with delight, "What will you call her?"

"Ellie," She replied, "After my mum."

"Aww, little Ellie Oswald, your eyes are like your mums, big, brown and beautiful. Come on little Ellie, we need to put you to be-"

"No wait!" Clara said urgently, "Let me hold my own daughter!" She wasn't going to let the Doctor take Ellie away from her, not another Ellie. She had already lost one and didn't want to loose another. The Doctor looked at her confused, she was tired and didn't have much energy to go on, but he walked towards her, eyeing her carefully.

"Clara?" He asked, "Why do you want her so much?" She just held out her arms and the Doctor hesitantly gave her the baby. Clara looked down at Ellie and snuggled her in closer, whispering to her daughter. The Doctor could only make out some words now and again like 'My lovely little Ellie', 'I will never lose you', 'I hope your as smart as your daddy, but don't grow that tall'. He smiled at her apologetically as she looked up at him. She gave him the its-alright-I-know-you-were-only-trying-to-help look and he smiled his biggest cheesy grin. She started to sit up when the Doctor (the real doctor) came over,

"Ah no, Miss Oswald, you shouldn't sit up, you shall become light headed. Let me explain, with normal human babies, you should hurt, but with a half human half timelord baby, you shall experience tingling in your hands, you shall become light headed and you will suffer memory loss. After a few months maybe years, you shall return to be completely normal" The timelord looked at Clara and suppressed a giggle, _normal, when will she ever be normal? _Clara looked at him and scowled like she knew what he was thinking. He looked away, and started to walk out the room.

"See you later my love," He said, blowing her a kiss. "And you little Ellie Oswald, love you my girls." Clara smiled as he left and carefully gave her baby to the doctor (the real one). She needed to sleep now...

_8 months later_

"Doctor, its you on nappy duty!" Clara yelled up the stairs. Ever since their baby was born, they had bought a house and were living a normal life. Well, as normal as it could get with a timelord baby and the occasional trip through time and space.

"Soufflé girl, I did it yesterday," The Doctor shouted back, "Its your turn!" He ran down the stairs and looked at Clara. She gave him the you-do-it-because-I-don't-want-to look and then gave him her sweetest smile, the one he couldn't refuse. "Oh alright then, but you have to do it later!"

_9 hours later_

"Right Chin Boy," Clara started as she looked at the doctor and saw him laugh, "I'm really tired, do you mind putting Ellie to bed?" The Doctor nodded at her, kissed her good night and gave her a massive hug, with Ellie in the middle who was giggling at being in an Ellie sandwich.

"Sofle" She said, making Clara and the Doctor both look at her and move in closer. "Sofle" she said again. She beamed up at her mum and dad who were both wide eyed at her. Clara embraced her into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Her first word is soufflé..." Clara said as Ellie said it again and again, happy that she could speak. Clara gave her back to the Doctor and kissed him. "Night," She said as she walked into their room, got changed and fell asleep. After about 5 minuets of the Doctor playing with Ellie, he walked into their room and put Ellie into her TARDIS blue cot, wearing her TARDIS blue baby grow. He kissed her on the fore head like he did to Clara and whispered something to her in Gallifreyan:

_My little angel, we shall be together for ever and stay with each other. Hand in hand we shall roam the stars and see new places. You shall hear queens sing and others run. You shall hear aliens talk. This shall be your story Ellie, and it will last forever._

**Awww my friend was like ohmygawd because she didn't think I would be able to write fluff… well wishfish, BOOM! Sorry its not very long... it took me 3 days :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers RandomVictorian, Guest and NoLongerAGuest, I hope you like this chapter. If you have any ideas for another one, just let me know :) R&R**

It was Ellie's first day at play-group and she was looking really worried. She already knew how to walk, and say almost every word in the English language, but she thought that the other children would call her weird. She may only be 2, but she understood everything.

"Mummy, do I have to go?" She said, a tone in her voice that Clara had never heard before, "It's just, I can say everything and I can walk properly, I don't need anyone to teach me."

Clara looked at her and sighed. She knew this wouldn't be easy, but Ellie had to go to seem normal. She never got ill, and Clara was too scared to take her anywhere where she wouldn't be. She didn't know she was a timelady, but Clara knew that Ellie sensed something different within her. "Look little soufflé, you need to go. I know you may not want to, but you shall make new friends and you can impress all the teachers being super smart, just like your Daddy." Clara winced as she remembered her husband. He had been gone for over a year. He had left to get some special medicine for Clara in the TARDIS, but had never returned since. She was worried, but didn't want to call him. Maybe a life without her super amazing chin boy would mean no weird things would happen to Ellie and her.

"Mummy, did Daddy leave because of me? Did I do something wrong?" Ellie asked looking worried. Clara looked at her and pulled her into a massive hug, whispering into her ear, "Ellie, why would you think that?" Clara was hurt that her daughter thought this.

"Never mind Mummy, we need to get to playgroup,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Clara dropped Ellie off, one of the other mums came over to her, and looked her up and down.

"You don't look old enough to have a kid." Clara gave her a massive death glare for even going there. She was now 28, perfectly old enough to have a child, but when she really thought about it, she realised to the Doctor, she was a bit too young when he was over 1000 years old. A strange sound interrupted her train of thought. She recognised it as… no, it couldn't be.

"DOCTOR!" She shouted, as she ran to him, and gave him the biggest of hugs. He started to apologise, but she just looked at him, and shook her head. "You've been gone for years. Ellie's 2, she started playgroup today," The doctor looked hurt. Why hadn't Clara called him? That was a question for later as she dragged him into her car and drove home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got home, the Doctor took Clara's hands and held them in his and whispered into her ear:

_My impossible girl, I love you so much. I'm sorry I missed so many things, but I got you something…_

He pulled her into the living room and she gasped.

"Doctor, oh my stars, thank you thank you thank you!"

**I shall upload the next chapter when I think it is really good :) or when it makes some sense :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellie's Birthday**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait, my life is a mixture of ups and downs! :/**

** So this chapter is Ellie Oswald's 5****th**** Birthday. Enjoy...**

Clara was rushing around the house, trying to get everything ready for Ellie's birthday party in two days' time. She was that type of person that had to get everything done as quickly as possible, otherwise she would panic and get really cross.

"Hey, little soufflé, how are you?" The doctor asked his daughter, who was staring at her mum running around. She looked up at her dad and smiled. "Mummy looks funny running around," she whispered as she gave a soft giggle. The doctor smiled back, trying to suppress a giggle himself, as he could already see Clara staring at them both.

"Oi, partners in crime, stop laughing at me and come and help. Ellie, where did you put the decorations and chin, where is all the other stuff?" the doctor looked at her. Stuff? How was he meant to know what stuff was. Ellie sighed and pointed at the closet in the living room. Ugh, her mum could be so annoying at times. The doctor heard this (thanks to the telepathy link they had) and looked at Ellie yet again and smiled. The shared a glance as Clara came over and punched the doctor on the arm. The doctor grabbed his arm and winced in pain. "Owwww! Clara!" Ellie looked up at them both. "Ellie, go to your room please" Ellie looked at her dad who nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Clara, we were having fun! You can't just do that whenever you feel like it!" He looked at her, a slight anger in his eyes. She looked back at him. Her eyes full of hurt and pain.

"Doctor...I just.." She managed to say before she broke down into tears. The Doctor was surprised. He hadn't expected this. He thought she was angry, but now she was crying. He moved towards her, and put his arm round her shoulder. "Hey hey Clara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Clara please, I'm really so-" Clara put a finger to his lips. "Shhh Doctor, it's not you. Don't worry." She looked up at him as he bent down and kissed her on her forehead. He wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her, trying to work out what was wrong with his impossible girl. He couldn't see. He tried to remember what had happened lately. Clara had gone to work as usual, Ellie had gone to school, and he had been tinkering on the TARDIS when they both weren't there. Then he remembered what happened on Wednesday. Clara had said she was ill so he took over her shift at work and took Ellie to school. When he had got home that day, Clara wasn't there. She was at the hospital...

**2 days ago...(Wednesday)**

"_Common Clara, time to get up!" The doctor said to his impossible girl. She wasn't her normal colour today, instead of having her rosy red cheeks, her face was completely pale. She looked up at him and winced. "Doctor, I can't get up. I really don't feel well. Can you take Ellie to school and take my shift at work?" She asked sweetly. How could the Doctor say no to that. He nodded and started getting Ellie ready without another thought. He left the house, shouting a goodbye to Clara._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After they had left the house, Clara got up and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. She looked around the house. It was in such a mess. Then she remembered Ellie's party at the weekend. Damn, she thought, I need to get some decoration. She grabbed her car keys, and headed for the front door. She paused, holding her head. She felt a wave of dizziness, but ignored it._

_She got to the shop (not the one she worked in), and started going round the party supplies section, looking for something that took her fancy. Suitable for 5 year olds. She got some paper plates and cups, with a circular design, remembering that Ellie liked that sort, because of Gallifreyan writing. She got to the food section, looking for some cocktail sausages and carrot sticks, then she stopped. She felt really sick. One of her friends noticed her, and came over. "Hello Clara, how are you? I got this for Ellie and then I thought that she would like this. Then I got this..." She carried on as Clara nodded, hiding her pain. She slowly started swaying, and then she collapsed on the floor. People started to gather around, all friends of Clara's, some of them bending down to check if she was alright, and others getting out their phones. After 5 minutes, an ambulance had got to the shop, and a paramedic was checking Clara over. Two other paramedics came round to where Clara was, with a bed. The lifted her on it, and wheeled her to the ambulance. "Is anyone going to come? If you are, then get in quickly." Clara's best friend got into the ambulance, as it pulled away, going to the hospital._

_When Clara woke up, she looked around, and noticed that she wasn't anywhere she knew. It must be the hospital, she thought, oh my stars, what went wrong? All of a sudden, a doctor came in and started to talk to her. "Miss Oswald, you collapsed in a shop. You have been unconscious for 5 hours now, we were starting to worry. We have called at your house, and a little girl picked up. She said her dad was busy." Clara looked at him with a worried expression on her face. She started to get up, all the monitors bleeping, lights flashing everywhere. "No Miss Oswald, you need to st-" The doctor started before he was interrupted, "No, what I need is to go home. I'm fine. I need to get home to my daughter!" The doctor looked at her, assessing her, seeing if she was alright to go home. "Ok Miss Oswald, but if this happens again, then you will need to stay in for longer." Clara thanked him. And grabbed her bag. She didn't have her car, she would have to get a bus. On her way out, she bumped into her friend. "Clara! What are you doing?! Are you ok?" Clara looked at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Clara stopped at the bus stop, and looked into her friends eyes, before a single tear fell down her face. Lucy hugged her friend. Clara was shaking. "Common babe, let's go to my place. That was, John won't see you like this" Clara didn't object, as they made their way to Lucy's house._

**Back to present**

The doctor remembered that she hadn't come home until the next day, and when she did, he embraced her into a massive hug. They spent that time together, because Ellie was at school and Clara had a half day at work, snuggled up together. He looked into her eyes now, seeing pain. "Clara, is this about what happened on Wednesday?" Clara looked at him. "Sort of, it happened again today when you were picking up Ellie. Luckily you didn't come home, otherwise you would of seen me on the floor." He looked at her, and gave her a tight hug. That stayed like this for 10 minutes, before he asked if her could scan her. She obliged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After he scanned her, her told her, it was an alien parasite that must have gotten inside her. It could not be detected by human technology, only sonic tech.

**Sunday, Ellie's party**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ellie, happy birthday to you!" Every one sang, not necessarily in tune, but still. "Happy birthday my little soufflé" The doctor said to Ellie. She looked up and smiled. "Common Ells, open up you presents!" Clara said, teasing her, as Ellie didn't really like being called 'Ells'. Clara went over and stood next to the Doctor. He wrapped his hands around her, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled. _At least every things back to normal,_ Ellie thought.

**Any ideas for the next chapter? Let me know! Seriously, I need ideas!**


End file.
